


Farewell?

by neszeth



Category: Let's Play (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neszeth/pseuds/neszeth
Summary: As the phrase says, the most painful goodbyes are the ones that are never said and explained.
Relationships: Charles Jones/Sam Young (Let's Play)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Farewell?

**Author's Note:**

> All these characters belong to Mongie, the talented creator of the webcomic Let's Play.
> 
> If you haven't catched up with all the episodes of Let's Play, stop on your tracks and don't read if you don't want to spoil yourself.
> 
> Y'all, I felt in the mood to write something angsty today. I decided to make up this drabble. I'll add a part two and three in the future, in regards to Charles and Samara's feelings in the absence of each other, and finally their encounter.

One year had passed since their farewell. A year that for her started awful and in a deep slumber, but continued masterfully due to her strong volition and the support from her family and friends, whilst on the other side of the world… things were not as fine as in California. All this time seemed an eternity for the Welshman. That moment in which they said goodbye was engraved in his mind.

**May I suggest an instrumental song before you continue reading? Cover piano of Forever from Lewis Capaldi:** [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phnkSyoBlgo&ab_channel=FrederickFrednir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phnkSyoBlgo&ab_channel=FrederickFrednir)

[“Charles, I know that this is selfish of me, but please think about it again. Do you really want to go?”. She looked at him with those beautiful dark brown eyes that threatened to shed tears at any minute by now. Her gaze brought him an immense feeling of vulnerability, as if she could see right through his lies.

Samara closed their distance, took his hand and interlaced her fingers with his. “I love you. I’m giving you my heart. Take it”. Her grip tightened as she spoke. In that moment, a huge happiness invaded him. However, there was an emotion bigger than that. Fear.

“I-I…”. A lump in his throat blocked the words he attempted to say. _Is this really happening? Do you really love me? Why? If I stay…_ A bunch of questions formed in his head. He wanted to ask her. He had the urge to know the answers. Desperation overwhelmed him. _No, no, no, no. I wouldn’t bear to be heartbroken, not again._ An uncomfortable silence surrounded them. She knew that he was struggling to express himself. His icy eyes encountered hers. She could not quite describe what he was thinking. She admired that mind of his and at the same time loathed the difficulty in unpuzzling it. That didn't mean that she was going to give up. In fact, that motivated her more to decipher it. Oh, she would give anything to know, but he was so good at keeping at line whoever tried to get near him. _Samara,_ _I don’t know what to do… How you affect me so?_

Suddenly, he hugged her like he never had before, as if she was going to disappear from his sight. “Rwy'n dy garu di hefyd. Rwy'n dy garu gymaint nes ei fod yn brifo ac ni allaf ei sefyll bellach. Mae fy nghalon yn eich un chi, ond ni fyddwch byth yn gwybod. Fe wnaf yn siŵr o hynny”. He mumbled. “Was that Welsh? W-What did you say?” She exclaimed with a voice full of hope. He was embracing her so strongly that she could feel his heartbeats going fast as ever.

“I can’t. I already made up my mind. F-Forgive me”. He said. _Fuck. Why am I hesitating so much? Why is this so damn hard?_ He thought.

Her heart sank. “I-…. I understand. T-This is…a h-huge o-opportunity for you”. She replied while sobbing. “You will surely reach success in London”. She told him, trying to give him a smile.

 _Why are you smiling for me if you are that devastated? Don’t do this to me, God damnit._ “I wish you all the love you are looking for, Samara”. _Yes. This is the right thing to do. I’m sure that you will find someone who deserves you and loves you wholeheartedly. Someone who is not dark stained and tarnished as me._ He placed a deep tender kiss on her forehead and walked away. At that moment, she felt that if she let him go, she would not see him ever again. So she built up the courage and ran towards him. Suddenly, he felt her hands in his chest. She was hugging him from behind.

“I’ll m-miss you so much”. She said, crying. He didn’t dare to look at her. Tears were already rolling down his face. He covered her right hand and kissed her palm softly.

“Goodbye, Bunty”.

And that was it.

Little did they know that while his heart stayed in California, her heart went all the way to London].

**Author's Note:**

> “Rwy'n dy garu di hefyd. Rwy'n dy garu gymaint nes ei fod yn brifo ac ni allaf ei sefyll bellach. Mae fy nghalon yn eich un chi, ond ni fyddwch byth yn gwybod. Fe wnaf yn siŵr o hynny":  
> "I love you too. I love you so much that it hurts and I can't stand it anymore. My heart is yours, but you will never know. I'll make sure of that".


End file.
